Être un Alien pour les Nuls REWRITE
by SoraCooper
Summary: "Être un Alien pour les Nuls" Version 2.0! "Quand on est la nièce d'un capitaine sans le savoir, la vie est assurée d'être saturée de bourdes, de malaises et de conneries. Bonus si votre meilleur ami d'enfance est un Shinigami roux! Pauvre Sama, fille bâtard."
1. Nouveau départ, nouvelles emmerdes

**SoraCooper:**Heheh, bah, coucou les gens~

Vous vous souvenez de moi? Bah j'espère en tout cas...  
J'me sens mal pour tout mes fans d'avoir arrêter d'écrire comme ça pour rien, alors j'me suis dit que j'allais me faire pardonner!

Je ré-écris "Être un Alien pour les Nuls"!

Pendant que vous faites le Party, je m'y met!  
Allez, lisez moi cette Fic et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez!

**-OoOoO-**

Pour le peu que j'ai vécu jusqu'à présent, c'est à dire environs 17 ans, 6 mois et 4 jours, tout les gens que j'ai rencontré -des passant dans la rue au camarades de classes- m'ont traité d'Alien...

Fouillez-moi, j'ai pas la moindre idée pourquoi.

J'suis une personne plus-tôt normale dans le genre pourtant. Enfin je crois. J'espère.

Oh, mais j'y penses, je ne me suis pas présentée encore.  
Ah, mais je sais pas comment me présenter... Bon bah on va faire simple:

Nom: Sama  
Nom de famille: Kyouraku  
Age: 17 ans  
Poids: 155 lbs  
Taille: 5' 6"

Nourriture préféré: Sandwichs au frites  
Animal préféré: Furet  
Chanson préférée: "Take me out" de "Franz Ferdinand"  
Artistes préférés: GACKT et Jeffree Star  
Livres préférés: "Le Comte de Monte-Christo", La saga "Entrevue avec un Vampire"  
Passes temps préférés: Emmerder les gens, pantoufler, manger  
Série préférée: La série "Banal Fantasy" (Nan mais sans rire, je m'éclate la rate sur ce truc!)

Aime: Les animaux, les gens sympas avec le sens de l'humour, la bouffe, les Mangas  
Déteste: Les crétins, les champignons

Bon, voilà qui j'espère vous éclaire un peu plus sur quel genre de personne je suis. Sinon, bah vous allez le découvrir dans très pas longtemps.

Pour ce qui est de vous... Bah, honnêtement, j'ai aucune idée de qui vous êtes et j'ai encore moins d'indice à savoir si vous êtes Premier Ministre du Turkménistan ou encore un Hippopotame à l'air louche qui as la malsaine habitude d'hyperventiller. Alors jouez cette carte et faites-moi croire que vous êtes une Duchesse ou quelque chose d'important dans le genre si vous voulez.

Bref, je divagues. Vous ce qui vous intéresse c'est mon histoire, pas vrai?

Et bien ça commence un petit quelque chose comme ça:

**-OoOoO-**

_"Être un Alien pour les Nuls"_  
_-01-_

_"Nouveau départ, grosses emmerdes"_

**-OoOoO-**

"Aaaah, non, bordel de merde! Où est-ce que j'ai mis mes clés? Et mon déjeuner, et mes lunettes, et mon téléphone?"

Ouais, le matin, c'est magnifique chez moi. Je prends pourtant bien soins de placer mes choses sur mon bureau à tout les soirs! C'est à en croire qu'ils y as des petit lutins qui vivent dans mes tiroirs et qui se font un plaisir de répandre mes choses importantes un peu partout dans la maison. En plus, aujourd'hui c'est un jour spécial. J'explique:

Je suis née à Karakura, où j'ai d'ailleurs passé la plus part de mon enfance. Et soudainement, pour aucune raison apparente, mes parents ont décidé de déménager à Akihabara -Oui, oui, la ville infestée de barjo et d'Otaku-. J'ai habité la pendant dix ans et puis, le mois passé mes parents ont encore une fois voulu déménager. Et puis bah... On est revenu à Karakura. J'ai, bien-entendu et à mon plus grand désarrois, du m'inscrire à Karakura High pour terminer mes études. Et aujourd'hui c'est mon premier jour d'école. Et je trouves pas mes affaires. Galère.

Après avoir fouillé ma maison de font en comble au moins trois fois et m'être emmêlé les pieds dans les fleurs du tapis plus de fois que j'ai pu les compter, je suis finalement partie vers cette damnée battisse que l'on appelle couramment "école". Pourquoi moiiiii?

**-OoOoO-**

Je me tiens devant cette grande grille derrière laquelle se cache Karakura High. Et j'ai pas envie d'y entrer.

J'aperçois entre les barreaux un homme bedonnant, en veston cravate et arborant l'une des plus laide moustache qu'il ne m'aie jamais été donné de voir durant toute ma sainte vie qui cours, ou qui essaie de, vers moi. Les portes de la grille s'ouvrent en un grand grincement sinistre comme pour me dire: "Bienvenue en enfer, mortelle" et le bonhomme, à bout de souffle, me fait signe d'entrer. Bon bah ça y est, plus question de se retourner et de détaller comme un lapin. Quelqu'un pourrais me donner une corde, parce que j'aimerais bien aller me pendre là, tout-de-suite, maintenant.

Le moustachu, qui s'avérait être le directeur de l'école, m'as fait faire le grand tour. En commencent par le gymnase, ensuite la cafétéria, les corridors de l'école, tout le tra-la-la en règles. Il m'as ensuite reconduit à ma sale de classe pour que je me présentes et que je commence les cours. Et la corde, elle vient...? Il cogne deux fois sur la porte, tout devient silencieux de l'autre côté. J'entends des pas se rapprocher de la porte, une main qui se pose sur la poignée et qui pousse le panneau plus loin. Le bonhomme et mon professeure échangent quelques mots, se serrent la pince et le bedonnant se sauve plus loin dans le corridor. Mon prof se présente et me baragouine quelque chose par rapport aux règles que j'ai pas tout à fait pigé parce que j'étais trop occupée à mentalement me frapper la tête sur le mur à répétitions. Elle me fait entrer, m'arrête devant toute la classe et me dit de me présenter. Naaaaaaaaan, pas ça! Tout mais pas ça! Je vais nettoyer le plancher à la brosse à dents pour le reste de ma vie si vous voulez, mais pas çaaaaa!... J'ai appartement pas le choix. J'veux mourir. J'écris paresseusement mon nom au tableau et je me retourne pour faire face à une vingtainne de paires d'yeux de truite morte qui me dévisage comme si j'étais un Alien... Et c'est repartit, ils veulent une présentation, et bah ils vont l'avoir. Mouahah.

"J'me présente, mon nom est Kyouraku Sama, j'ai 17 ans, 6 mois et 4 jours, je porte du bonnet D, mes mensurations sont 38-26-36, j'aime les furets et les renards, mon Manga préféré est "Futari Ecchi", si vous savez pas ce que c'est, Google est votre meilleur ami! J'aime pas les champignons et je suis allergique aux crétins, débiles, ignorants appelez les comme vous voulez, je les aimes pas. Mon odeur préféré est le Sakura et ma saveur de bonbon préféré c'est... Ichigo?"

Silence.  
Toujours silence.  
Dix-neuf têtes qui se retournent vers la vingtièmement.  
Fou rire général.

Magnifique performance, caporal.

J'ai réussi à me faire distraire de mon discourt par poil de carotte qui, comme un con, me faisait des coucous du fond de la classe depuis le début. Et là, monsieur se bidonne avec les autres, plié en deux, les mains sur le ventre. J'vais l'buter un d'ces jours...

Pendant que tout le monde essaient du mieux qu'ils peuvent de ne pas d'exploser la rate, mon prof m'indique mon siège entre deux gloussements; le seul de libre, juste à côté de la source de ma gaffe. J'étais donc destinée à endurer le crétin aux cheveux roux, voir oranges, toute l'année. De toutes les façons possibles en plus parce que j'étais assise juste à sa droite. Nah mais sérieux, j'veux ma corde là!

**-OoOoO-**

À la fin de mon premier avant-midi de cours interminable, Ichigo m'a accosté dans le couloir, non sans classe mesdames, rassurez-vous. Ouais, quasi encastrer le nez de quelqu'un sur un mur avec sa paume, ça as toujours ces effets.

"- Hé, Sama! 'Fallais me dire que tu revenais en ville! Ça faisait un baille qu'on c'étais vu!

- Pas assez longtemps à mon goût, en tout cas. T'est toujours aussi mentalement retardé qu'avant à ce que je vois. C'est bon de savoir que y'a des choses dans la vie qui changent pas.

- Non mais j'te permet pas! C'est toi qui as bourdé à ce que je saches, pas moi.

- Je vois que tu déni encore ta condition. T'as juste grandis physiquement ou quoi?

- Bon, allez, on enterre la hache de guerre. Tu veux venir grailler avec nous sur le toit? J'connais des gens qui seraient contents de te rencontrer.

- ... Ouais, pourquoi pas..."

Je sais pas si j'ai déjà mentionné avant, mais Ichigo et moi on se connais depuis qu'on est gosse. On allait à la maternelle ensemble et on était voisins avant que je déménage. On se voyait à tout les jours et on était bons potes. On l'est toujours, mais le sarcasme est mon meilleur ami maintenant, va falloir qu'il s'habitue l'agrume. Mais je l'aime bien dans le fond, il est sympa, a ces heures. Il m'a à peine donné le temps d'attraper mon déjeuner avant de me traîner sur le toit pour aller voir ces nouveaux camarades. Il y avait là une jolie réunion ethnique. Une fille, un Mexicain et un meuble. Avec grand enthousiasme, Ichigo c'est empressé de me les présenter l'un après l'autre. La seule fille du groupe s'appelait Orihime Inoue, le Mexicain; Yasutora "Chad" Sado et le meuble c'était Uryû Ishida. Le Mexicain m'as salué d'un hochement quasit invisible de la tête, la fille as fait des sparages impressionnants en signe de bonjour et le meuble est resté fidèle à la première impression que j'ai eu de lui et n'a rien fait de ma présence. On c'est assied, on as discuté de choses et d'autres, j'ai goûté à l'une des choses les plus répugnantes sur cette planète grâce à la gonzesse et on s'est bien marré de ma gueule, et de celle de poil de carotte pour ma gaffe avec la saveur Ichigo. C'était sympa, quoi. Et puis il fallait que quelqu'un casse l'ambiance. Ici entre, le meuble!

" -Dit," marmonna le meuble. "c'est quoi ton nom de famille, déjà...

-Bah" répondis-je, brillamment. "Kyouraku... Pourquoi?"

Silence.  
Toujours silence.  
La gonzesse recrache son lait à la fraise partout.  
Le Mexicain s'étouffe légèrement avec de l'oxygène.  
Ichigo laisse mollement tomber sa mâchoire sur le bitume du toit.  
Le meuble tique d'un œil.

"Bah quoi? J'ai dis quelque chose qui fallait pas?"

Le quatuor se regarde les un les autres du coin de l'œil et finissent par tous me fixer.

"- Nah," commence l'agrume. " c'est juste que... t'aurais pas de la famille au-... Non, finalement, laisse tomber.

- Non, non, vas-y, je t'écoute finis ta phrase."

Plus un seul mot ne sortit de la bouche des quatre durant le reste de l'heur du déjeuner. Étrange. J'en ai pas fait une pendule, mais je trouvais ça quand-même un peu étrange. J'ai passé un après-midi horrible; je me suis cassé la gueule sur une roche en courant pendant le cours de gym et j'ai du me taper un cours d'histoire soporifique. Enfin la journée était terminée, et c'était pas trop tôt. Je n'ai pas revu aucun des membre du club déjeuner à la fin des cours, ni en sortant de la battisse, même pas un poil roux d'Ichigo, qui pourtant était assied à côté de moi. Bon bah tant-pis, j'allais juste rentrer chez moi plus vite. Hourra!

**-OoOoO-**

**SoraCooper:** Heh, j'ai la flemme d'écrire ce chapitre. Je vais mettre le reste dans le chapitre 2!

J'espère que ce rewrite vous a plu!  
Et faites pleuvoir les Reviews!

À plus mes agneaux~


	2. Maman, y'as des clochards dans l'salon!

**SoraCooper: **Hé oui! Déjà le chapitre deux!

J'ai le feu au derrière, encore. Ça fais du bien, ça faisait longtemps~

J'espère que le rewrite est à la hauteur de l'original. Mais bon, je fais ce que je peux.

Voici donc le chapitre deux du rewrite de "Être un Alien pour les Nuls", dont le titre s'inspire d'une réplique dans le film "Les visiteurs", si vous aviez pas remarqué~

**-OoOoO-  
**

_Être un Alien pour les Nuls - REWRITE_  
_-02-_

_"Maman, y'as des clochards dans l'salon!"_

**-OoOoO-**_**  
**_

Sur le chemin de la maison, j'ai croisé plein de chose dont je n'avais absolument aucun souvenir de. Un parc avec des modules pour les gosses, deux ou trois immeubles en ruines, et quand je dis "en ruines" j'exagère à peine. Des nids de poule gros comme des voitures et un magasin chelou. Comme j'ai plus six ans, si j'allais jouer avec les jeunes on me prendrais sois pour un pédophile sois pour une déglinguée du carafons, j'ai décidé après mûres réflexions de rabattre ma curiosité malsaine sur le petit commerce.

C'était rien de bien extraordinaire. Une petite battisse un peu mal entretenue avec un écriteau de travers qui disait "Urahara Shouten". Avec mes grandes capacités de détective, j'en ai déduits que ça devait être le nom du magasin. Un peu zarbi, mais rien d'exagéré. J'ai déjà vu pire, du genre, y'avais une boutique à Akihabara qui s'appelait "Au Rhinocéros Mauve" et qui vendait des pâtisseries et de la lingerie... C'était mon magasin préféré. Bref, j'ai mis les pieds dans la baraque. À première vue, y'avais pas un chat dans la piaule, que des étagères de trucs encore plus louche que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Y'en avait pour tout les goûts; des bonbons en forme de singe dans un contenant en plastic mou rose en forme de... J'veux même pas savoir ce que c'est, des menottes à poil vertes fluo, des gâteries hyper trop sucrées, même pour moi et ça en dit long et pour finir, des trucs que j'avais jamais vu de ma vie! Quelqu'un pourrais me dire à quoi un truc qui ressemble à un godemiché pour nain déformé avec deux... herm... bah dans quoi on met les godemiché? Avec deux "ça"... Quel utilité est-ce qu'un truc dans le genre pourrais avoir...? Ce magasin est vraiment étrange. Je crois même avoir vu un Fundoshi (Google, mes agneaux!). Nan mais sérieux, quel genre de boutique vends encore des Fundoshi? D'accord c'est vraiment sexy, mais c'est un peu vieux comme sorte de petites culottes de mec, non?

Juste au moment ou j'envisageai de sortir de là, un gosse d'à peu près 11 ans avec des yeux de chien de garde s'est planté devant moi.

"- Dit, la meuf, qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici?

- Heu bah je-..." Cerveau now loading, s'il-vous-plaît ne pas quitter. Il m'as traité de "meuf" ou pas? " "La meuf"? Non, mais tu t'est vu, le nain? T'as à peine deux fois ma taille et tu m'insultes? Grand comme t'est, tu doit avoir peur de tomber en bas d'un trottoir!"

La petite chose s'offusque et deviens rouge cramoisis. Il lâche son balais et se donne un élan, comme pour me sauter au visage, mais se fait arrêter au vol.

" Nan, nan, nan, Jinta! On agresse pas les clients, c'est mauvais pour les affaires!"

Un type a l'air chelou retenait le chihuahua dans les air par le fond de culotte. Il l'envoya valser dans le fleurs quelques mètres plus loin avant de tirer un éventail de nul part et de se planter la figure à deux pouces de la mienne.

"Ohoho~ Qu'est-ce qu'on a là? Une collégienne! Alors, qu'est-ce que ça sera aujourd'hui, ma toute belle? Des bonbons, des sous-vêtements, des jouets? J'ai de tout dans mon magasin!"

Il tourne sur lui-même et me désigne quelques étagères durant son monologue. Il portait un bob blanc à rayures vertes (Ou vert à rayures blanches?), un Yukata tout aussi vert que son chapeau, un par-dessus noir et pour couronner le tout, des Getas. Il traînait une canne autour de son bras, qui se balançait mollement en même temps que lui. Il s'assied fièrement par terre et se mit à me fixer avec un sourire banane. Gros silence de malaise, les petits points s'accumulent à une vitesse fulgurante, le sourire du mec ne s'affaisse pas d'un poil. Vite quelqu'un, quelque chose, sortez moi de ce merdier! Juste au moment où je commençait à prier, une grosse masse lourde et immense est venu se déposer sur mon épaule. J'ai presque pas osé regarder ce que c'était et à bien y réfléchir, j'aurais p't'être pas du... Un mec énorme de la taille d'un frigidaire, peut-être même plus, avec les cheveux tressé, des lunettes et une moustache se tenait derrière moi, une main sur mon épaule.

"Allons, mademoiselle, qu'y a-t-il?"

Vous vous êtes déjà retrouvé dans une situation tellement effrayante que votre cri à refoulé? C'est ce qui m'est arrivé. J'étais sur le point de péter une durite, quand un truc tellement mignon que ça vous en aurait fait disjoncter le cerveau m'en as empêché.

"Miaou~"  
Un chat.

"Oooh, Yoruichi! T'est là mon amouuuur~!"

L'étrange au bob s'est empressé de ramasser la petite bête et de lui faire subir un câlinnage en règle. La chose protesta, mais elle n'y pu pas grand chose et il finit par la relâcher. Elle se secoua un peu, regarda le mec comme si elle voulait l'embrocher et vint me sentir les sandales. Je la regardait, bêtement et probablement avec un air de poisson hors de l'eau, jusqu'à ce qu'elle me regarde. On s'est fixé dans le blanc (Et le jaune) des yeux pendant un bon moment jusqu'à ce que l'homme à la canne parle.

"Oh-là-là~ Mais c'est que Yoruichi s'intéresse à toi, ma parole!"

Je fixe l'hurluberlu me fixer et soudainement, mon cerveau fini par me faire comprendre que mon bon sens était en danger. Je devais me trouver une excuse pour me tirer de là en vitesse si je voulais conserver les quelques cellules actives qui me restaient à ce moment là. Comme j'avais gaspillé tout ce qui me restait de cerveau sur mon instinct de survie, c'est lui qui s'est chargé de sortir une excuse:

"Heuu, faut que j'me casse là, j'ai des poisson à arroser et des plantes à nourrir!"

Sur ce, et sans m'en rendre compte, je me suis carapaté hors du magasin comme un Ninja pour ensuite me ruer jusque chez moi en quatrième vitesse. J'avais besoin d'un thé et de regarder le canal météo. De toute urgence.

**-OoOoO-**

Hahah, c'est bêêêêête, vous allez rire.

J'me suis perdue.

Et oui, comme une belle tarte, j'étais trop terrorisée pour regarder où j'allais et j'me suis retrouvé dans une allée noir à l'autre bout de la ville. Ça m'as pris un bon deux heures avant d'avoir une idée d'où je m'était paumé. Finalement, j'étais pas si loin de la maison que je croyais. Mais bon, j'avais encore besoin de ma tasse de thé. Mais juste en posant le pied sur le pas de la porte, j'ai eu le pire mauvais pressentiment de toute ma vie. Comme si, quand j'allais mettre le pied dans la maison, une météorite allais me tomber dessus. J'aurais probablement du écouter mon instinct et me tirer chez mon agrume d'ami pour faire un pyjamas party, mais en bonne masochiste que je suis, je l'ai pas fait. Direct en entrant dans la maison, j'ai entendu des gens parlé dans le salon. Et c'est à ce moment que j'me suis rendu compte que ma curiosité était malsaine. Et pour la satisfaire, j'ai du aller m'accoter l'oreille contre la porte du salon pour suivre la conversation entre mon père, ma mère et une voie inconnue... Mais étrangement familière...

"- Alors... C'est finalement terminé?

- Ouep~, ils ont finis par la boucler et accepter la chose. Il était temps qu'ils en reviennent, les viocs!

- Chéri... Est-ce que ça veux dire qu'on va aller habiter... "Là-bas"...?

- Probablement...

- Et pour Sama...?

- Tout ce qu'on peu y faire, c'est lui en parler. Mais peu importe, merci beaucoup pour l'information.

- Mais de rien, voyons, c'est tou-..."

Et là, à ce moment précis, la divinité sado-maso qui se fait un plaisir de tourner ma vie en enfer à jugé le moment propice à la torture. La porte sur laquelle j'étais accotée à cédé, me laissant entrer dans la pièce avec un boucan de tout les diables, pour ensuite débouler jusque sur les genoux de l'inconnu, la figure encastrée dans le plancher. Je n'ai rien vu, soit, mais j'ai sentis comme trois paires d'yeux me regarder intensément avec une expression de merlan frit.

"- Sama!" ragea mon père." Tu écoutais au portes? On ne t'as pourtant pas élevé en t'apprenant ce genre de choses!

- P... Pardon, papa..."

Mon père, un home de grande stature, légèrement barbu et imposant comme dix, est du genre à cheval sur les principes. Il déplore les mauvais comportements en tout genre; du meurtre à ne pas ramasser son assiette quand on a finis de manger. Mais malgré son enveloppe extérieur intimidante, c'est un amour, mon papa. Ma mère, quant à elle, est une personne de petite stature toujours bien habillé, coiffé et tout le train-train. Elle a la mauvaise habitude de se faire un sang d'encre pour un rien. Tiens, par exemple; un jours, quand j'avais quatre ans, je me suis piqué le doigt sur un aiguille et il a limite fallut que mon père l'empêche de m'emmener à l'hôpital... Mes parents sont fantastique.

Pendant que je me faisais sermonner par mon père et donner les premiers soins de ma mère, la chose qui avait amortit ma chute me regardait de derrière sa frange. Il avait l'air chelou, le mec. Chelou genre, clochard qu'on croise sous les ponts à minuit. Au début j'ai été surprise de la voir assied là, dans mon salon, parce que les clodos dans son genre, mon père ne leur adressait même pas la parole, alors qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là, le cornichon?

"- Maman, y'a un clochard dans le salon...!

- Ce n'est pas un clochard, Sama, c'est-..." Le clodo se lève avec cérémonie et me fait quelques sparages.

" Urahara Kisuke, à votre service, mademoiselle"

Il me prends la main et la baise. Je reconnais le connard au bob à l'air de pédophile qui était dans le magasin bizarre de cet après-midi. Je cri au meurtre et je lui flanque une mornifle retentissante au visage. Il s'effondre misérablement sur le derrière.

"- Mais enfin, Sama!" S'indigne mon père, encore plus dans tout ses états qu'avant.

"- C'est le pervers du magasin chelou! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici? Il m'as suivit? Appelez police-secours, quelqu'un!

- Sama! Calmes toi, mon dieu! C'est un ami de la famille!"

Je reprends mes esprits et fixe mon père et l'être étalé sur le plancher à tour de rôle. Ledit être se frotte la joue et, à en juger par son expression changeante, à soudainement été frappé par une illumination divine.

" - Ah! Mais c'est la demoiselle de cet après-midi! J'aurais du m'en douter! Que j'suis bête~" ma mère le regarde, abasourdie.

- Vous vous connaissez?

- Mais oui! Votre charmante et plantureuse fille-..." mon père regarde le mec comme pour lui dire "Retire-tout-de-suite-tes-paroles-si-non-tu-va-finir-sur-le-menu-ce-soir". "... Votre charmante fille est venu me rendre visite cet après-midi, vers 5 heures. Yoruichi m'a conduit jusqu'ici par la suite, elle devait savoir qui elle était et m'a conduit jusqu'à vous pour que je vous annonce la bonne nouvelle!"

Tout est de plus en plus confus dans ma tête. Dans très pas long, je crois que quelqu'un va finir par me dire que le Père Noël existe et que ce ne sont pas les lutins, mais bien les théillères qui s'anime la nuit et qui cachent mes trucs. Voyant ma grande confusion, le mec au bob se retourne vers moi et m'affiche encore une fois un magnifique sourire banane.

"- Tu vois, ma chérie, je suis venu dire à tes parents que la situation familiale du côté de ton père viens à changé drastiquement pour le mieux, et que si vous voulez, vous pouvez aller habiter à la maison familiale!

- Hein? Parce que j'ai de la famille moi? J'croyais qu'il était tous mort dans un accident de tondeuse tragique... ou quelque chose du genre...

- Ben en fait, c'est pas tout a fait fa-... " mon père se lève et claque ses mains sur la table base du salon, en jetant des couteaux à travers ses yeux jusque vers le clochard.

" URAHARA!"

Il fallait en mettre pour que mon père se fâche, mais il fallait limite tuer quelqu'un pour qu'il cri, et honnêtement, voir mon père crier c'est une chose que vous ne tenez pas à voir plus d'une fois dans votre vie, parce que c'est tout ce que ça prends pour que vous vous en souveniez… Le mec retombe encore sur le dos, les quartes fers en l'air, une expression de pur terreur d'encastré dans le visage. Il faut avouer qu'au début il me flanquait une trouille bleu, mais je commence à l'apprécier, l'homme au bob. Il se relève pitoyablement en s'aidant de la table et se cache la face derrière son éventail. Mon père utilise sa grosse voix intimidante:

" - Je t'ai déjà prévenu en ce qui concerne ce sujet.

- O... Oui, mais écoute, Ryuunosuke (Mon papa), elle va finir par devoir le savoir un jour ou l'autre non? Surtout si vous allez "Là-bas"." dit-il en mettant de l'emphase sur le "Là-bas".

" - Je sais, mais je préfère quand même retarder ce moment le plus possi-...

- Quelqu'un pourrait arrêter ne de m'ignorer, là?"

Tout le monde me regarde simultanément avec un air d'écureuil surpris sur le visage. La situation commençait à me déplaire singulièrement. Premièrement, on m'ignore totalement et on parle de moi comme si j'étais même pas dans la pièce et ensuite on me dit que j'ai une famille de zombies? Je sais que j'ai une imagination assez hors du commun, mais là ils commençaient à pousser un peu.

" Peut-être, juste peut-être, qu'on pourrait éventuellement commencer à penser à m'expliquer c'est quoi tout ce foutoir? C'est juste une suggestion, mais..."

Sarcasme, comme je t'aime. Toi et moi, c'est pour la vie.

" Ryuu... Dis-lui. Elle a le droit de savoir." marmonne l'homme au chapeau particulier de derrière son éventail. Mon père le regarde. Regarde ma mère qui lui fait un signe de tête. Et il laisse s'échapper un gros soupire d'abandon. Kwah? Mon père, l'homme aux milles-et-un arguments contre tout, l'homme qui n'as jamais avoué ouvertement à personne qu'il avait tort, venais juste "d'abandonner"? Note à sois-même: "Mettre un gros "X" rouge sur le calendrier." Il viens s'asseoir juste en face de moi, mets ses mains sur mes épaules et me regarde droit dans les yeux. Oooh, là, je crois que je suis mal...

" - Écoutes bien, Sama. Toi, moi et Urahara, nous ne somment pas exactement "vivants".

- "E-dekéssé?" Mon vocabulaire. Me laisse. Patois. "Urahara" prends ensuite la parole.

" - Tu vois ma belle, ton père est quelqu'un de relativement important là d'où il viens, et il y as vingt ans de ça, il a fait une connerie, enfin, selon ta patentée c'était une connerie, mais pour le reste de monde normal c'était bien, mais selon eux c'était une connerie.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il a fait?

- Il a marié ta maman et ils t'ont eu, toi.

- Donc... J'suis une connerie?"

Urahara explose de dire pendant que mes parents se casse la tête à me baragouiner que non. S'en suivit une longue et compliquée explication de mes origines. Attentions, là ça fait des pages et des pages de long et absolument aucun sens, mais je vais résumer: Supposément, mon père est un Shinigami, ou "dieux de la mort" pour les intimes, et il vient d'un endroit appelé le "Seireitei" qui, en fait, est un genre de monde spirituel où tout les gens qui ont cassé leur pipe vont. Un peu comme le paradis, ou l'enfer. Selon l'homme au bob, c'est les deux fusionné ensemble. Un jour, monsieur Shinigami est tombé amoureux de ma mère, une humaine, et ils ont eu un môme, Moi. Et apparemment, le fait que la créature la plus extraordinaire dans tout ce bordel d'univers sois née, ça a pas plus au viocs du Seireitei et ils ont envoyé mon père "sur terre, ici, dans le vrai monde" pour vivre avec ma mère. Et Urahara les a aidé. A-hah! J'vous l'avais dit que ça faisait absolument aucun sens, mais vous m'avez pas écouter!

Après des heures de bourrage de crâne, mes parents ont finis par m'envoyer me coucher pour que je puisse "me remettre de mes émotions". En bonne fille que je suis, je les ai écouté. Il faut dire que mon cerveau s'était mis en mode "Sans échec" et en était resté aux fonctions de base:

Respirer.  
Acquiescer.  
Marcher.

Pour tout le reste, bonjours on repassera.

**-OoOoO-**

**SoraCooper:**Mon Dieu que ce chapitre est long! Mon Nutella commence à me donner des brûlements d'estomac.

Mais naaah, je rigole, je vais bien.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut!

Demain, je vais chercher mon furet pour le ramener jusqu'à sa nouvelle maison, avec sa nouvelle maman, moi! Alors je ne vais probablement pas pouvoir écrire avant deux ou trois jours. Mais je resterai à l'affût de vos commentaires! Et souhaitez moi bonne chance avec mon nouveau bébé!

*Fais la danse des Reviews*


End file.
